Breaking The Rules
by I-Wanna-Samba109
Summary: Pinkie The Punk aka Amy Rose: Rude, Obnoxious, Sarcastic, but smart. Maurice aka Sonic: Sarcastic, Funny, weird, yet cool. Amy's been banned from everything. Sonic hasn't. Amy sees him as a friend. Sonic sees Amy more than a friend. She's Punk. He is too. She isn't popular. But he is. Sonic just needs to break the rules. R&R sucky summary. T T


**Breaking the Rules**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_"How to be Popular"_

_Method 1 of 3: Get noticed. Be confident. Nobody's perfect, therefore you don't have to be perfect to be popular. Don't hide in the corner-get up and bask in the spotlight. If you love yourself, everyone will want to join you. Fake it until you make it. Even though you don't feel confident, just acting confident is the first step to making you feel good._

_Method 2 of 3: Be Social. Stop thinking about yourself and how you can impress others. Talk to them about how you or someone you know had something similar happen to them. Don't try to act interesting to get other people's attention; act interested in them. Stop worrying so much about how you look, sound, and don't compare yourself to others. And start thinking about how other people are doing._

_Method 3 of 3: Get Involved. Join a team. You don't have to be Lebron James at a basketball team. Be yourself. Raise your hand in the classroom. Join a club, or a do drama with friends. It helps you open yourself more to people and express the way you feel through certain kinds of things. If none of these steps work than..._

_You. Are. Hopeless!_

Teen Dream Magazines always had the right things to say. Cadence Rose. She found them so interesting, they helped her become popular. Helped her older sister become popular, helped her mother become popular, even their great-grandma become popular. Teen Dream Magazines has been around for a long while. Ever since their grandma was a little girl. It seemed the the women in the Rose family were the most popular girls in school. So how come, Teen Dream couldn't help Amy Rose?

It's like Teen Dream always back-fired when it came to her. Or did Amy back-fire on Teen Dream? She couldn't handle the rules of the magazine. It just didn't work for her. Maybe because Amy dressed so...Tomboyish, Punk-Rocker, not a frilly girly girl that their mother taught them to be. People normally had bad vibes with her little sister. She was either: Rude, Obnoxious, Sarcastic, Mannerless, Cold, Bitchy, or all of the above. But Amy was smart. She was the best tutor at their old school.

"I will not let my sister screw this up!" Cadence got out of her pink bed, slipped on her favorite pink slippers and white robe and walked down the hallway. The halls were painted a dark-brown to bring out the white of the doors. It was a long hallway, since there was a lot of family members. (not in birth order) There was: Mother Rose (Lucelle), Grandma Rose (Darlene), Older Sis (Kayla), Older brother (Blake), younger brother (Carson), Younger Sis (Vanessa), Baby Twins (Jax and Olive) and finally the trouble maker: Pinkie The Punk (Amelia Rose).

Amelia's bedroom door had her name spray painted on with black. Not to mention all the stickers on her room with her favorite bands: or keep out signs. No one in the family seemed to enjoy it except Vanessa who wants to follow in Pinkie's footsteps. Not good. Cadence knocked on the door before barging into it. Loud, Obnoxious music was on at it's highest peak. They had to sound-proof her bedroom. Cadence found her Ipod-Alarm clock player and marched over to it.

_Black Veil Brides-Knives and Pens._ Whoever this guy is, he sounded retarded. Cadence pulled the plug and the music completely died. A peace and Quiet. So beautiful. "Hey! I was listening to that." Amy emerged from her bathroom, she glared at her sister, then her unplugged Ipod and back at her sister. "You don't have the right to do that." She snapped.

Cadence looked at her sister up and down, disgusted at her clothes. Amy wore dark black ripped jeans, galaxy combat boots, her shirt wasn't visible because a large black pullover with a green-pixel face (Creeper) That said Mine-Craft on the Bottom of it. Her right ear had three studs and one jaux earring that went straight through two holes on top of her ear. Her left ear had one stud and a golden ear chain cuff.

The fact that her hair was pulled in a messy ponytail and her bangs weren't straightened instead they covered parts of her eyes, Cadence did not like the look of it. "WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?" She yelled at the top of her lungs, her voice strained from going higher than she normally went when she talked.

Amy blinked, "Clothes."

"You're wearing that to school?"

"Are you wearing that to school?" Amy asked, then she winked one of her eyes, "Because let me tell you sweetie, that isn't a good fashion trend." She insulted.

"You can't wear that," Cadence grabbed her wrist, revealing something that looked like a graffiti picture. "Is that a tattoo?.The pink-haired girl snatched her wrist back, "It's batman, don't you watch Tv? Relax it's a wash-off no need to set your tampon's fuse." She grabbed her black messenger back that had (BVB, PTV, Three Days Grace, Sick Puppies, SWS, Linkin' Park, Nickelback) and other bands on there, she put it over her shoulder, grabbed her Ipod, Iphone and Sol Republic Head Phones and went past her sister.

"You can't wear that!"

"Watch me," She challenged.

Cadence followed her sister and screamed. "MA!" All the doors in the house opened, even though Cadence only called for their mother. Once someone's name was called in the family everyone came to see what the problem was. Apparently, this has been a trait in the Rose generation for many years. Mother Rose came downstairs with everyone else following behind her. It seemed that she had just woken up: The messy hair, tight robe, slippers hardly on her feet, and drool stains on her chin.

"What?" She yawned.

"Tell Amy she can't wear that school!"

Ms. Rose looked at her daughter long and hard for a few seconds and her eyes widen. "Amelia-Camilla-Scarlett Rose! What on earth are you wearing?"

Amy fixed herself a bowl of Lucky Charms, she sat down on one of the chairs and started to eat the marshmallows first. "I would say clothes," she took a little pause, "but you'd probably be pissed if I say that. So. I'm wearing something that is very comfortable." Cadence shot her mom a glare.

Little Vanessa came up to Amy in her Power-Puff Girls night-dress, she stuck out her two end fingers, while her two middle ones were pinned by her thumb. "Rock 'N Roll!" She cheered. That giant smile plastered on her face as usual.

Amy smirked and copied the same motion, "Yeah, V. Rock 'N Roll!"

"Amy you will not go to school like that, go to your room and change clothes!"

"I can't."

"Excuse me?"

"I can't because I would have to change again and again, all my clothes involve around something no one in this family would improve."

Ms. Rose grabbed her porcelain skin-pink haired daughter by the wrist, "Then you are going to go to your sister's room and change now! I don't want to hear any excuses, I want to see you dressed nicely like a young girl should, otherwise you can say goodbye to your little music." she said in a serious tone.

Amy swallowed one last time, set down her spoon, got up and walked up the stairs without so much as a mutter. She wouldn't try to argue with her mother, she was at least taught with some manners in the family. Her dad wouldn't approve either. Even though she was the youngest, her father entrusted Amy to keep the family right.

"I don't see what's the big deal is. It's just clothes, if she is into punk this let her be punk, don't need to start World War 9." Blake said, he sat in the chair and started finishing Amy's breakfast. He was a boy he needed more food than her, besides Amy wasn't much of an eater.

Kayla smacked her brother on his shoulder and smirked. "What happened to the other wars?" she asked.

He finished the marshmallows and left the bent spoon on the table along with the empty bowl. Nothing but spots of milk on the tip of the bowl. "The Rose family is too good for that, mess. We only started 1, 2, and 9, who cares about the other wars."

"Whatever," Kayla rolled her eyes, her brother wasn't smart sometimes.

"I don't trust her," Cadence went up the stairs and into her room. She saw that Amy was still in the same clothes and listening to her music. Cadence guessed that her plans were: Wait until it is really late so mom won't yell at her clothes and just worry about her getting to school. Well, this plan was going to fail. "You are not wearing that!" Cadence went to Pinkie, took off her clothes and threw them on the ground. She walked into her closet and found some nice clothes.

Amy caught the clothes Cadence threw at her and put them on. The skirt was blue, denim and short, so she put on black tights under, white uggs, and a half top shirt that Ms. Rose would probably not approve, so she kept her Mine-Craft hoodie on.

"One more touch!" Her older sister squealed, she pulled Amy's hair out of the bun and let it cascade down her shoulders. Straight and Straight. Amy had the straightest hair in the family, no need for a flat-iron, that's how straight it was. Her bangs were still in the way, so Cadence grabbed some clips and pinned them to one side. Nice and Neat.

"You look sooo pretty!" She squealed.

Amy smirked and bent down. "One more thing," She dug one of her nails in the tights and began tearing small holes on each leg. "Now I look sooo pretty." She said sarcastically, she gathered all her stuff and ran down the stairs.

* * *

"Alright I'm going to school! Don't wait up! Later!" Amy called from her shoulder she was about to open the front door but Grandma Rose called after her.

"Wait!" She shouted. "Kayla and Blake and Cadence insisted that they take you to school." Her old black eyes twinkled. The Pink-haired girl groaned and walked back to the table. Carson and Vanessa were still in their Pjs. Carson had Pre-k, while Vanessa had 1st grade they had a while until school, while the high school students had to get there really early.

"No, I didn't! Don't lie! I have a ride to school." Blake shouted and loud horn was heard outside, "And there's my ride." He grabbed his book-bag, before he left he ruffled his younger sibling's hair and left.

Kayla smirked, her blonde hair pulled tight in a bun. "Let's go, ladies." She hooked her arms into her sister's and pulled them away in the garage. An shiny black mustang. Mr. Rose gave her that car for her 16th birthday until he disappeared. Everyone missed him. Cadence called shut gun so Amy sat in the back. She put on her head phones and listened to _King For A Day Pierce the Veil ft. Kellin Quinn. _Something that Amy loved most. She was tired of sleeping like a dog on the floor to her family.

Kayla smiled through the small mirror. "Look the only reason we offered to take you to school is to set some rules." She cleared her throat to catch Pinkie's attention.

Cadence grinned, "#1 You can't have any friends without us approving of them. I feel like you'll get one of the punk people."

"#2," Kayla put on her turn signal and slowly switched lanes, the car behind her was going a little bit to slow, so she punched the gas. "You have to join the cheerleading team, family tradition.

"#3, You have to sit with us during lunch, because if you break rule #1 we don't want you sitting with them."

"#4, No ditching."

"And #5," Kayla spoke again, "Stay away from Shadow Crimson." She warned. Kayla pulled up in a spot close to the whole building. Amy got out and slammed the door shut.

"Whatever!"

"Don't talk to us in public until lunch!" Cadence called.

* * *

Amy flipped her Ipod to a different song. _Dead Walker Texas Ranger by Sleeping with Sirens. _Now that's something that would piss off her sister. Thank the high heavens she got away from them. She pulled out of her pullover a small wrinkled piece of white paper that showed her where her locker was. #21. Okay that didn't seem far away from anything actually. Her first class was Social Studies, she only had a few minutes.

She found her locker. Pulling something out of her bag, a can of black spray paint, perfect to go on the white lockers. She shook the can well before writing her name in perfect cursive: Pinkie The Punk! Then she slammed a stick that said "Keep Out!" Now the locker was perfect. She placed half of her books in the new graffiti locker and grabbed her black notebook and History book.

With Kellin Quinn telling, Jesse to take the front door and Justin and Jack to take the back, this was going to be an interesting day. She opened the door and half of her classmates were already in their seats. Some were sharpening their pencils. And some were just making out on their desk. Amy took the desk farthest away from the smoochy-smoochy people.

Next to her was one boy with spiky blue gel-hair. Smooth face, peach skin, and shiny emerald eyes. He turned to look at the pink-haired girl and smirked. "Ah so you're the newbie?"

"Newbie?" She asked.

"The name's Maurice, but everyone here calls me Sonic. You?" He checked his phone and then met dead on eye contact with Amy.

She rolled her eyes, "The name's Amelia, but 'everyone' here calls me Amy and Pinkie, but apparently to you I'm called Newbie." He seemed different from the others. He did wear certain clothes though that looked pretty punk-ish. He leaned closer and pulled part of her headphone off and held it to his ear. "Black Veil Brides in the End?"

Amy wasn't even aware that her song changed. "Yeah? So?"

"Nothing nothing, good band though."

"STOP TALKING!" The teacher stomped into the room and slammed his books on the table making Amy jump just a little. Sonic snickered next to her and gave her back her headphones. "Good like, Newbie." He whispered and took out his notebook and pencil. Amy got out hers and then turned her music down just a little so she wouldn't get caught.

She began writing on her notebook. _Rule #1 break the rule your sisters gave you. Make a friend on the first day. And why not add a little flirting? What could go wrong? They better watch out. Miss Pinkie the Punk could be the next popular girl. ;)_

* * *

**The end till next time. My first Sonic story in a while since I sucked a long time ago. If you remember my story had like Taio Cruz getting Amy Rose Pregnant and then Amy and Sonic best friends. It was the worst so I stuck to Pokemon may as well get back to Sonic when I decided to do fanfics. Anyway read and review till next time!-BYEEEEE**


End file.
